A Little Suprise
by kaceekittykat
Summary: Maxie and Jesse have another fight and Jesse walks out. He goes to the docks and finds a suprise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fan fic, hope you like it!

Maxie and Jesse's apartment…

"Why are you doing this to me?" Maxie questioned as Jesse once again attempted to walk out of

her life.

"Because I care about you too much!" Jesse replied.

Jesse and Maxie had been dating now for about a year and they had had many ups and downs but

had always found their way back to each other. Then Maxie was held hostage by an old enemy of

Jesse's and had almost died. That was when Jesse decided to walk away.

"If you cared about me you would stay with me and not break my heart!" Maxie yelled back.

With that Jesse turned and walked out the door. Maxie threw herself on the bed and let the tears

roll down her face.

As Jesse walked down the stairs of Kelly's diner, he kept telling himself that he was doing the right

thing.

'I have to let her go before I get her killed.' Jesse thought.

Jesse walked out the doors and headed to the docks to clear his head. He really did love Maxie and

he wanted to be with her but he also wanted to protect her. As he was looking down at the water,

he heard a noise behind him. Thinking it was Maxie he turned around ready to argue once again.

When he saw what was in front of him his expression turned serious and all color left his face.

Back at the apartment…..

Maxie decided that if she wanted Jesse she was going to have to put a fight. She decided to call her

sister, Georgie, and ask her if she wanted to go get some ice cream. When she was feeling down,

ice cream always made Maxie feel better.

"Hey Georgie, what are you doing?" Maxie tried to hide the tears in her voice.

"Maxie, what's wrong?" Georgie could tell that something was not right with her sister.

"Nothing. Do you want to go and get some ice cream?" Maxie tried to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." Georgie knew her sister was trying to avoid telling her the

truth.

"I will tell you when we meet up." Maxie really did not want to talk about it.

"O.K. meet me in 20 minutes." Georgie knew her sister was hurting and did not want to push her

any farther.

"O.K., bye." Maxie hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Please let me know what you think! Also let me know if you want me to continue!

Always,

Kendra


	2. The Ex

The Docks…..

Jesse just stared at the woman standing in front of him. He could not believe that she had come back after the way they left things. He had not seen her in over a year and was completely baffled by her standing there.

"Why are you here?" Jesse asked in an angered voice.

"I just could not stay away. I mean look at you, your smile, your body, and of course that hair." The woman moved closer to him and gently touched his face.

He quickly turned away. He could not stand her touch and all he could think about was why had she _really_ come back.

"Seriously Kylie, what the hell are you doing here?" Jesse demanded.

"What, I can't just stop in a say hi to an old friend?" Kylie flashed him a teasing smile.

"No, you always have an ulterior motive. So what is it?" Jesse refused to give in to her again.

At that moment he heard a small sound and looked towards the stairs leading away from the docks. Kylie saw this and a malicious smile crossed her face.

"I bet you are wondering what that was, aren't you?" Kylie loved to play games with him, it was so easy.

"Kylie quit it what is going on?" Jesse's jaw became tense as he continued to talk.

Kylie suddenly walked up the stairs. Jesse figured that she was leaving and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Kylie returned about two minutes later carrying something in her arms.

"What are you trying to do now?" Jesse felt tension return to his body.

As Kylie came closer Jesse could finally see what she held in her arms and compassion swept across his face.

"Jesse meet your daughter, Kayla." Kylie announced.

Ice Cream Parlor………..

Maxie and Georgie were eating ice cream and talking about boys, relationships, and hard times. Maxie had tears in her eyes and the ice cream was not working.

"Georgie, I think I am going to go back to the apartment and think some things through." Maxie wanted to sort out a few things.

"Are you going to be o.k.?" Georgie was really worried about her sister. She knew how much Maxie cared for Jesse and having him walk out had hurt her so much.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone right now." Maxie really just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"O.K. I will see you later." With that Georgie got up and headed home.

Maxie decided to take the long way home and went to the docks. As she was about to walk down the stairs she stopped. She saw Jesse on the docks with some girl and that girl was touching his face. She turned around and headed back to the apartment, heartbroken and tears running down her face.


End file.
